Secure, But not against magic
by Jedi-Bant
Summary: HPxSG While SG-1 are having a peaceful conversation the alarm is sounded for a disturbacne in the base. Jack finds out that someone he believes dead is very much alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Secure: But not against magic.**

Dr Daniel Jackson walked down the hallway towards his friend Major/Dr Samantha Carter's lab. They had been working on a alien artefact trying to work out its use and the writings on the side. They had been working on it for a few days now and they had finally agreed to stop and get some food and sleep before continuing.

He met up with Sam half way there and they walked the rest of the way talking about the different possibilities of what the object could be. When they got to the lab they got straight back to work and continued for the next few hours.

At about 1700 hours Coronal Jack O'Neill and Teal'c, the other members of their team SG-1, interrupted them.

"What you doing kids? Still working on that Do-Hicky from P6X-117?" Jack asked.

"Yes, we haven't got very far I sort of recognise the language on the side but I can't place it." Daniel replied.

"This is much more advanced then anything we have ever studied before, sir" Sam informed him.

"Well I have complete confidence that you will both work it out in the end." Jack said. "But I think that you should both get home and rest. That's an ord…"

Just then an alarm rang throughout the complex. They all ran out of the room towards the Gateroom where most of the problems in the SGC happened. As they got closer they could hear gunfire and strange words in a different language.

They changed course to the closest armoury.

"Daniel do you know that language?" Jack asked.

"Yes, it's a mix of different languages though it is mostly Latin. But they were saying the strangest things." He replied.

"I want to know how they got into the complex. The gate hasn't been activated so they must have come in with one of the teams or they are from the surface."

"How would they get though the guards, Sir?" Sam asked.

"If it's who I think it is then they wouldn't have come through the front door Carter."

They ran towards the gunfire. When they entered the room they saw a large group of people in black cloaks and white masks. They fired at the group, while looking at who else was in the room.

General Hammond, and Doctor Fraiser were in one corner still awake, along with a few airmen. There were other people on the floor around the room, either dead or unconscious. Some more airmen were coming in through another door.

The attackers weren't using guns though they had sticks and were shouting different words and lights were coming out of the sticks towards them.

Teal'c covered Daniel while he checked to see who was alive and who wasn't. Sam shot a look at her CO and was shocked to see that he had abandoned his gun and had a stick like the attackers. She stored that information way for after the fight and turned back to what she was doing.

The people in black stopped firing suddenly and a tall man walk forward from the back of the group. Hammond ordered them to hold fire.

All attention was put on the tall man. He was one of the most ugly things Sam had ever seen. He had almost white skin and red eyes. His nose was almost nonexistent except for two snake-like slits that could almost pass as nostrils.

"Holy shit!!!" Jack swore. "But your dead!"

"You know this man Coronal?" Hammond asked Jack.

"Of courssse he knowsss me you ssstupid Muggle. All Wizzzardsss know Lord Voldemort." The man said.

"Leave them be, they never did anything to you." Jack said.

"They were born that isss enough of a reassson for me." Voldemort retorted.

"That doesn't give you the right to kill them, when will you see that our race would have died out if it weren't for Muggles." Jack yelled.

"Are now I recognissse you, O'Neill. You know your father would ssstill be alive if he wasn't ssso ssstupid. He wasss sssuch a Muggle-loving fool." Voldemort sneered.

"Maybe your right but at lest he was an honest man that fought for what was right, rather then a stupid half-blood snake." Jack retorted.

Just then 5 owls with letters in their beaks flew into the room and landed on different peoples shoulder's, one of which went to Jack. Jack reached up not taking his eyes off of the man in front of him. He took the note and opened it. He quickly read the note and snorted.

Warning to all Witches and wizards Voldemort is back. Watch out for him but don't try to take him on contact the Ministry of magic and aurors will be sent to you.

Yours 

_The Ministry of __Magic__, __USA___

"Bit late I'd say." He commented. Then he turned to Carter and whispered to her, "Get out of here go to the canteen and wait there for me. Just gather everyone there. Also send the warning to close off the whole base. Go."

Carter passed on the message and they started to leave but when the Death Eaters saw this the fight started again. Jack created an anti-apparition ward but he knew it wouldn't last long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Secure: But not against magic.**

The members of the SGC ran out of the room and Jack locked the door behind him and magically locked it so that only he could open it. They all ran to the canteen and Jack gathered the other magical beings in a corner. There were about 7 of them Jack included.

"OK we have a problem now. Holgate, go to the ministry and get reinforcements. Johnson you…"

"Colonel!" General Hammond interrupted, "What the hell is going on here? This is meant to be one of the most secure facility in America and now it is crawling with men waving sticks. I won't authorize anyone coming in here till I have some answers."

"Sorry, sir but this is above you now. Holgate go."

"No, I am your commanding officer and…" He stopped short when Holgate disappeared before his eyes. "What the hell is going on."

"I'm sorry sir. _Silentio._" The general continued telling Jack off before realising that no sound was coming out of his mouth.

"Johnson, Hails, Lison, Sanddle, guard the doors, the minute that you see any Death Eaters tell me. Now…"

"What did you do to the General?" Carter shouted, as she walked over from where she was checking on the General.

"It's reversible and if you don't shut up then you will be the same. Now go away. Hanrahan, go to the surface and make sure all doors are shut we don't want anymore in here."

When they were all gone Jack got up on a near-by table. "Alright listen up. The men in the other room are very dangerous and if any of you see one, run, just run. Don't try to attack them you can't win. We have sent for some people to deal with them and until they get here we are just going to hide here."

"What are they?" Daniel asked.

"The man with the red eyes is a wizard that had been terrorizing Britain about 15 years ago. He was believed dead by most but as you saw he is back. The others were his followers. He is trying to rid the world of all Muggles, like you all, and Muggle-lovers, like the group I was talking to before."

"Wizard?" Someone else said

"Oh shit, we are going to need a hell of a lot of obliviators when we are finished here." He said under his breath, "yes, as strange as it sounds Witches and wizards exist. I am one and so were all those men in the masks."

"Jack they're coming. Through the south and east doors."

"Shit." He jumped down from the table and ran to the south door. "Close the east d…"

Just then there were POPs all around the room.

"What took you so long!?" Jack yelled at the new group of robed people that had just arrived.

"They wanted to send in the experts." Holgate yelled back.

"They're Death Eaters, you don't need an expert."

"But with Voldemort you do." Said one of the new people said. It was a male but he was in a bright red Quidditch robe rather then the dark blue that the others were wearing. He was in the process of ripping of his protective gear from the game. Then waved his wand and changed his Quidditch robes into black robes. His shoulder length hair was covering most of his face so no one could see who it was.

"And you would be?"

"That isn't important right now. Can we please get this over with I was about to catch the snitch when I was called. Where's Voldie?"

"The Ministry must be getting old it took you twice as long as I thought to get here then it use too." They all turned to see Voldemort and the Death Eaters in the doorway. "Get them, kill if you have to but otherwise we can have some fun afterwards."


	3. Chapter 3

**Secure: But not against magic.**

The fight started again but this time there were more fighters for the side of the light and the fight was much more even now that the Aurors were there and could get through the shields that had been put up by the Death Eaters.

As they were fighting Jack saw the Quidditch guy making his way towards Voldemort through the crowd.

Jack watched out of the corner of his eye to see what was happening but couldn't make out what they were saying over the noise.

Jack turned his attention back to the Death Eaters around him and stunned one that was trying to kill Daniel, who was trying to stop another Death Eater near him.

Sam was doing fine except that she had acquired a nasty cut down one side of her face.

He turned back to the fight between the Quidditch guy and Voldemort who seemed to be an even match. Voldemort had a powerful shield around himself but the other didn't so he had to dodge a lot of the curses that came his way. Jack also noticed that the Death Eaters seemed to steer clear of the two probably because of an order from Voldemort or the fact that they weren't as strong and could be pulverised by a stray curse.

After about an hour of curses being fired and guns blazing, Voldemort realised he was losing and Apperated away. Closely followed by the remaining conscience Dearth Eaters.

All the conscience soldiers on the light side cheered. After the celebration had died down everyone got to work reviving the injured.

After most of the work had been done to clean up, General Hammond came over to Jack with a very annoyed expression on his face. He took the silencing charm off his CO and waited to for the man to regain his composure.

"What in Gods name is going on here? You better have a dammed good reason for this Colonel!" The General said, not bothering to control his temper.

"Well alright but I will need to find someone who is more up to date with news in Brittain."

"Fine, meet me in the debriefing room in 5 minutes or there will be hell to pay and bring SG-1 with you."

"Yes sir."

Jack walked off to find the man who had apparently been called from a game of Quidditch.

He found him talking to Daniel in a corner of the room.

"Hey Daniel, Hammond wants us in the debriefing room pronto." Jack said without preamble.

"OK Jack. Shall I go find Sam and Teal'c for you?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah. Thanks."

After Daniel was gone he turned back to the guy Daniel had been talking too.

"Look I need some help with my CO. He wants me to explain but I don't know what is happening out there. I spend nearly all my time here. Could you come explain? I need to know anyway."

The guy thought for a minute. Jack spent this time trying to work out who the guy reminded him of.

"Fine but I have to get back soon. So it has to be quick."

Jack led him up to the debriefing room and found that Daniel had succussed in getting the team together.

"Alright. General, Major, Teal'c. This is… Well actually who are you?" Jack asked.

"Harry Potter." He said holding out his hand to Sam, Teal'c and the General. 

Jack was stunned. "Your kidding right. Harry Potter? The Harry Potter?"

SG-1 and the General, looked on in surprise. It was very hard to catch the Coronal off guard. This guy seemed to be able to do it by saying his name.

"Yes, The Harry Potter and please don't start Voldemort gave me a big enough headache, without you adding to it." Harry said, rubbing his forehead.

"But I thought you were still in school!" Jack continued not caring if he added to Harry's headache.

"I am. What? Do you think that I wear my school uniform for fun?" Harry told him while plucking at his robes.

On closer inspection Jack could see a crest of a lion on the chest of his robes, the symbol for Gryffindor, one of the Hogwarts houses.

Sam took this chance to interrupt.

"Wait so Brittain is sending teenagers to fight their battles? Sorry but last time I checked the Queen had a perfect sized army under her command."

"No it's just me that's helping in the battles." Harry sighed, which showed that he had had enough of repeating the story over and over for different people. "Voldemo…"

"Don't say the name!" Jack yelled at him, making everyone else in the room jump.

"Why would the name of this man upset you so much, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"Because it is just not done OK no one says You-Know-Who's name." Jack replied.

"Whose name?" Sam asked.

"That tall man with the spooky red eyes."

"What that guy? He looked like a light breeze could knock him clean over." She said disbelievingly.

"Anyway," Harry said interrupting the bickering, "That guy has been after me since I was born. So I decided to be active in the fight against him. Anyway even if I wasn't he would come after me."

"So why's he after you?" Hammond asked.

"To tell you the truth I don't know. My Headmaster thinks that he is protecting me but keeping me in the dark." Harry told them.

"So there's a mass murderer after you for reasons you don't know?" Daniel asked.

"Well that's not completely true, I don't know why he was after me in the first place, I do know he is trying to kill me now 'cause I almost killed him when the killing curse backfired on him, leaving him as a shadow of his former self and me with this scar." He lifted up his fringe showing them the scar that made it impossible for his to go anywhere without whispers following him.

"Ok I know this stuff, but what has been happening resently, last I heard he was a spirit in some forest in Albania or something." Jack said impatiently.

"Yes well two years ago he managed to come back by kidnapping me and using my blood, his servant's hand and his father's bone."

"So that bastard is back, why weren't there notices sent out earlier? Last time something like this happened everyone got an owl to came and fight. We just got an owl telling us not to approach him if we see him, and that was when I was having a bloody conversation with him."

"The governments trying to hush it up so as not to alarm the public, or in other words so that the British Minister of Magic doesn't have to admit that Dumbledore and I aren't crazy and that he was warned but didn't act. If he had listened then this mess wouldn't have happened. But it has gotten out of hand and he had to admit it." Harry explained.

"So if this madman has been killing at random then why doesn't the whole world know?" Samantha asked.

"Memory charms. But I don't have time to explain that now I have to help out with the wounded then I have a Potions class to get to before Snape skins me alive and turns me into a potion. Cya."

Harry shook everyone's hand and turned to leave. But remembered something and turned back, "Oh yeah some people are coming round later to put up some wards, we don't need Voldemort get a hold on this place."

Jack scoffed at his back as he walked away, "Bit late for that, you know the President asked for wards on this place as soon as it started."

"Wait the President knows about all this Magic stuff?" Sam asked.

"Sure, all the Muggle leaders of the world know about magic so if we need to we can put adds in the Newspaper or use part of their land and so on."

"OK so what do we do now all these people know about the gate and…" Daniel started to say when there was a loud THUMP and the sound of someone rolling down a set of stairs. They all ran down the stairs to find Harry in a heap at the bottom of them.

Carter checked his pulse.

"He's alive." She said.

"Ok let's get him to the infirmary." Hammond said.

"Sir I don't think we should move him he might of hurt his back in the fall."

"Are you guys coming or what?" Sam and Hammond turned to see Jack turn the corner with Potter floating in front of him.


End file.
